Nunca
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: E é estranho como que, quando você perde uma pessoa, as coisas que você nunca fez pipocam na sua cabeça, uma atrás da outra, e isso é o que te faz chorar. [IsaacSimone] [Spoilers até .07]


**N.A.: Como Heroes vem me tomando a cabeça completamente, a ponto de eu passar dias e dias lendo o sumário dos capítulos no Heroes.Wiki, não é surpreendente que eu tenha escrito essa fic em vez de fazer o que eu devo fazer, XD. **

**É sobre o Isaac e o ponto de vista do amor dele e da Simone antes de sua morte. Por que é sobre o Isaac? Porque estou viciada no Isaac, nas suas pinturas e na sua concepção de destino, e porque, desde que vi um vídeo do triângulo entre ele, o Peter e a Simone, quase choro toda vez que escuto Say Goodbye, do Skillet (a música do vídeo).**

**Tem spoilers até _.07_.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Nunca**

Há uma porção de coisas que eu nunca disse para você, Simone.

E é estranho como que, quando você perde uma pessoa, as coisas que você nunca fez pipocam na sua cabeça, uma atrás da outra, e isso é o que te faz chorar.

Eu nunca disse que te amava mais do que a mim mesmo, e nunca irei saber se você acreditava no meu amor. Nunca disse como sua expressão de descrença me desesperou, quando eu disse que minhas pinturas mostravam o futuro, e como me machucou ver as linhas de seu rosto franzidas em desaprovação quando disse que pintei os quadros depois de injetar heroína.

Nunca disse que, se tremi de febre na noite em que profetizei a explosão, foi porque pensei em você morta, desaparecendo num mar de fogo e ruínas.

Nunca disse como fiquei aliviado quando senti seus braços em volta de mim e o calor de seu corpo, me libertando do frio da heroína, me trazendo de volta a um mundo onde Nova York ia explodir.

Também nunca disse que, quando eu disse que você não deveria estar comigo se não acreditava em mim, não era bem o que eu queria dizer. Nunca disse que o que eu queria dizer era que precisava que você acreditasse em mim e me ajudasse. Que precisava de você comigo. Que precisava que você não morresse na explosão.

Nunca saí com você pra tomar sorvete. Aliás, nunca perguntei para você qual tipo de sorvete gostava.

Houve muitas coisas que nunca perguntei a seu respeito. Não sabia sua música preferida, seu filme preferido, se gostava mais de passear e ver o pôr-do-sol ou namorar em casa. Não sabia do que você gostava.

Nunca perguntei pra você o que você via em Peter Petrelli que não via em mim. Nunca perguntei por que Peter: se ele era bonito, simpático, engraçado, gentil, ou tudo o que eu não era. Nunca perguntei se você beijou Peter na chuva porque ele sabia o tipo de sorvete que você gostava.

Nunca disse a você que, naquela noite, conheci o inferno quando ouvi a chuva e entendi que você estava com outro cara.

Nunca disse a você que, quando Eden apareceu no meu apartamento e ofereceu um modo de me ajudar, pensei em você voltando para mim. Acho que nunca falei pra você de Eden.

Nunca disse a você que só tentei me livrar da heroína porque pensava que você tinha me deixado por causa disso. E que só importava salvar a mim mesmo porque era o que a faria voltar pra mim.

Também nunca disse a você que Eden me contou que, durante meus delírios de reabilitação, sussurrei e chamei por seu nome, e que, quando acordei e vi Eden molhando meu rosto com um pano úmido, desejei intensamente que fossem os seus olhos verdes e a sua pele morena cuidando de mim.

Nunca disse a você que meu coração bateu rápido quando Bennet me mostrou a heroína, e que meu corpo gritava em êxtase pedindo a droga, mas que resisti porque lembrei das linhas do seu rosto.

Nunca disse a você como era maravilhoso desenhar por diversão. Também nunca disse que, quando Bennet disse que Eden tinha morrido, pensei em você e desejei estar em seu abraço. Nunca disse a você como Eden foi importante pra mim.

Nunca perguntei a você o que você fez nos dias em que estive longe. Talvez porque eu não precisasse de resposta. Talvez porque a imagem de Peter Petrelli ainda gritasse na minha cabeça que era melhor do que eu. E eu nunca disse a você como Eden McCain e os dois japoneses tinham me ajudado, e como eu quisera ser ajudado por sua causa.

Nunca disse a você que, quando ouvi sua voz dentro de minha casa, senti um calafrio bom correr pela minha espinha. E que, quando saí de trás de um quadro e a encontrei, na companhia de Nathan Petrelli, disposta a acreditar em mim, fui mais feliz do que em toda a minha vida junta.

Nunca disse a você que, quando tentava pintar Peter, não era por causa de Bennet, ou para salvar o mundo. Era porque você queria saber onde ele estava. E porque eu pensava que você deveria ser feliz, mesmo que não fosse comigo. Acho que não disse isso porque era algo que nem eu mesmo sabia. As coisas ficaram mais claras agora.

Nunca disse a você o quanto meu coração bateu rápido quando despertei de um transe e havia um quadro representando-nos na minha frente.

Nunca disse a você como você podia me machucar simplesmente perguntando onde estava Peter.

Nunca disse a você que, naquela tarde, quando senti o seu calor perto do meu novamente, e quando nossas testas se encostaram, acreditei que poderia salvar o mundo todo. Que suas palavras me trouxeram uma esperança, e que eu pude entender o que você queria dizer com mudar o destino.

Não disse que Bennet me trouxe uma arma e me pediu pra matar Peter com ela. E não disse que aceitei porque queria decidir meu destino.

Nunca disse que, quando você veio até mim e insistiu em me devolver a chave do meu apartamento, e eu insisti para que você continuasse com a chave, eu quis dizer que meu coração sempre estaria aberto para você.

Nunca disse que, quando vi Peter na figura que eu tinha acabado de pintar, senti um calafrio, e não era porque era Peter ou porque eu o temesse; era porque algo de ruim ia acontecer, e eu não podia ver o que era. Não pude dizer que, quando Peter me atirou na parede, e quando eu tive um breve vislumbre da arma, pensei em você, seus olhos verdes, seus lábios carnudos, e pensei que você iria morrer se eu não o detivesse.

Nunca disse que Peter me desnorteou quando disse que você não me queria porque eu não podia nem salvar a mim mesmo, porque acreditei que ele falava a verdade.

E nunca disse como meu mundo desmoronou quando atirei e a vi banhada em sangue.

Nunca disse que corri em sua direção porque não conseguia aceitar que esse fosse o nosso fim, não depois de tudo que tínhamos passado, não depois daquela esperança cálida que havia no meu peito. E que, no meu maior egoísmo, no auge do meu ciúme, me senti feliz quando você olhou para mim, e não para ele — porque Peter também estava lá, te segurando, perto de mim. E não disse, e nunca vou conseguir dizer, como atingi o desespero absoluto quando sua mão caiu e revelou a chave que eu lhe dera.

Não vou poder dizer que era fácil culpar Peter e tentar matá-lo, mas que depois, quando ele já havia ido embora, bem-sucedido em sua fuga, descobri que a culpa era minha. Que, se eu soubesse o que fazer, se eu tivesse sido melhor, se eu tivesse feito o que meu coração dizia desde o começo, você não estaria morta. E também não vou poder dizer que agora penso em tudo o que nunca te disse.

Nunca vou poder pedir desculpas por ter acabado com a sua vida de todos os jeitos possíveis.

Nunca vou dizer como um breve lampejo de esperança brilhou quando vi sua imagem parada na minha porta. E como foi mais difícil ainda te perder novamente quando percebi que era só uma ilusão.

Nunca vou dizer pra você que, quando Bennet me disse para continuar pintando, eu percebi que deveria fazer isso por você e pelo que você tinha me dito.

Nunca vou dizer que, quando usei heroína de novo, senti culpa entrando nas minhas veias, não droga.

Nunca vou dizer que, quando despertei do transe, e encontrei várias pinturas representando minha morte, senti alívio, não medo.

Nunca vou poder dizer que, quando vi Sylar parado atrás de mim, nada temi porque sabia que ia te encontrar, e com você tudo estava bem. Nunca vou poder dizer que a dor de ser morto pelos meus próprios pincéis foi minúscula em comparação à dor de te perder para os meus pincéis.

Nunca é uma palavra tão estranha. Quando você perde uma pessoa, as coisas que você nunca fez pipocam na sua cabeça, e é isso que te faz chorar. Nunca vi o pôr-do-sol com você — e eu achava o pôr-do-sol tão lindo, e nunca soube se você achava também! —, nunca saí com você só pra tomar sorvete, nunca fui no cinema com você, nunca perguntei o que você gostava.

Houve tanta coisa que poderíamos ter feito, e nunca fizemos, e isso me faz chorar agora.

Nunca vou poder te dizer o quanto te amei, Simone.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.: E assim termina uma fic doida.**

**Gostou? Review, please!**


End file.
